


天堂日落

by ching0916



Category: Joker (2019), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anger Management, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: 就算是天堂也有日落。2022 Batman/2019 Joker蝙蝠俠出現前的時間點，布魯斯・韋恩與一名守塔人的故事。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

01.

那年輕人前來造訪的時候，亞瑟・佛萊克正忙著擦窗戶。近來幾日，氣溫驟降，雪下個沒完，燈塔中所有窗面都結了霜。亞瑟的雙手被寒霜凍得通紅發紫，幾乎拿不住抹布，甫擦了一下窗玻璃，那布就落到地上。他連忙彎腰去撿，正欲起身，聽見門板咿呀作響，下一刻便見到一雙鋥亮漆黑的皮鞋。他先是一愣，才順著那雙鞋緩緩往上看去。

一名青年正站在門口，身量頗為高大，擋住了身後的洶湧浪潮及陰沈天色。他不過二十出頭歲的模樣，烏黑的髮沾了點點風沙，帶了些許潮氣，幾綹髮絲落到額前，卻無損他周身的貴氣。他穿著件深色大衣，肩頭落雪細白。他朝亞瑟一點頭，招呼道：「你好。」

這燈塔位於海中央，風聲呼嘯，浪聲不絕。這年輕人壓著嗓子，聲音本應模糊，亞瑟卻聽得一清二楚。他謹慎地打量這陌生來客，回道：「我以為補給下禮拜才會來。」

年輕人扯了扯嘴角，狀似要露出一抹笑，表情卻僵在面上。「不，」他搖了下頭，「我不是為了補給物資來的。」

亞瑟沒發話，默默地等待下文。年輕人彬彬有禮地表示了來意：「我無意打擾你，佛萊克先生。我是個海洋學家，需要在這裡做些研究。」

「什麼研究？」

「和浪潮相關的研究。」年輕人解釋道，「我專門研究洋流，而這座燈塔，」他指向門外的波濤和礁石，「正適合我進行研究。」

「你打算在這裡待上多久？」亞瑟問。

年輕人沈默片刻，答道：「我現在不能給你確切的時間，佛萊克先生。但我保證，只要我得到想要的結果，我就會馬上離開。」

「你有得到管理局的允許嗎？沒人通知我這件事情。」

「因為事發突然，所以管理局未能馬上通知你。」年輕人道。他從大衣口袋掏出一張紙，空氣中突地香味瀰漫，清淡的白松香掩去了海潮氣。亞瑟萬分確定，這張單薄的紙上肯定灑了他窮盡一生也買不起的昂貴香水。

年輕人把紙遞向亞瑟，「佛萊克先生，我很抱歉未經你的同意就前來拜訪，但你必須理解，這研究對我而言非常重要。」

亞瑟皺起眉頭。他早已習慣了多年來獨居的生活，可不想和一名陌生人住在一塊。但無論他再怎麼不情願，當他細細讀了那管理局文書上的字句，確認上頭的內容如年輕人所言，也只得壓下心中不悅，絞著那張紙，問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

年輕人剛脫下大衣，正在將自己價值不菲的皮箱搬進燈塔，聞言抬起頭來，「布魯斯。」他吁了一口氣，眼睛直盯著亞瑟。在昏黃的燈光下，亞瑟才看清這人雖樣貌光鮮，面色卻萬分憔悴，眼下陰影深重。兩人生硬又簡短地握了下手，年輕人的指尖冷得讓亞瑟打了個顫。他說：「叫我布魯斯就行。」

亞瑟本以為這喚作布魯斯的年輕人無法忍受燈塔內髒亂的環境，可出乎預料地，他甚至面對那骯髒發臭的廁所也毫無反應。亞瑟站在久未沖洗的便盆旁，指著一條拉繩，「當你用完了，就拉一下這條繩子，然後所有東西都會被沖進海裡。」

布魯斯點了下頭，跟在亞瑟後頭走出廁所。燈塔的樓梯呈螺旋形，台階窄而高，稍不注意就會踩空。亞瑟領著布魯斯，路過了狹小、爬滿水垢的浴室，經過了泛著霉臭味的臥室，直到客廳。

燈塔內的空間本就不大，客廳和廚房相連，廳內擺著張破沙發、木桌及一台老舊的收音機。桌上鋪著條泛黃的蕾絲桌巾，布上的花紋早已磨損，褪為一抹模糊的顏色。一壺半冷的咖啡就擱在一旁，亞瑟倒了杯咖啡，道：「這裡是客廳，我大多時候都待在這裡。你要不要來杯咖啡？」

布魯斯提著行李箱，溫言婉拒：「不用了。」他環顧四周，「我該在哪裡休息？」

「臥室有上下舖。」亞瑟一屁股坐到沙發上，打了個呵欠，他從一大清早就忙活個沒完，做了不少雜務，腰痠腿疼，「我睡上舖，那裡比較暖。你可以睡在下舖，或者隨便找個地方待著。」

初來乍到的年輕人並未被亞瑟的無禮言詞激怒。布魯斯不溫不火地頷首，也坐了下來，姿勢拘謹。亞瑟一口喝光了咖啡，又道：「我希望你自己有帶食物來。這地方現在只剩下牛肉罐頭，那可不是你這種有錢人會吃的東西。物資下禮拜才會送來，你也沒得挑。」

「牛肉罐頭聽起來挺好。」

亞瑟笑了一聲，挑起眼睛看向布魯斯，「相信我，那東西連狗食都不如。」

布魯斯又露出那要笑不笑的僵硬表情。他理應處在肆意妄為的青春年歲，卻連發笑都如此內斂克制，「相信我，」他學著亞瑟的語氣，「我吃過更糟糕的東西。」

亞瑟聳了聳肩膀，「如果真是這樣，那你會在這裡待得很舒服。」他站了起來，伸了個懶腰，「好了，導覽到此結束。你整理你的東西，我要繼續去工作。」他忽地扭過頭，「差點忘記告訴你，千萬別爬到上頭去。管理燈塔是我的工作，你只需要管你自己的事情就行了。」

他沒等布魯斯回話，轉身就走。就算開了暖氣，塔內依然挺冷，亞瑟打了個哆嗦，小心翼翼地踩著步子向下走到燈塔門口。燈塔那扇破舊的木門猶然敞著，抹布掉落在地，窗上寒霜厚實。

亞瑟閉上眼睛，深吸一口氣。他已經太久沒和他人說話，不過簡短的幾句對話就讓他喉嚨發癢，精疲力盡。他聽見海風及浪潮的聲響，鼻腔中充斥海潮的味道。有那麼一瞬，他以為一切如常，他仍舊孤身住在燈塔裡，不曾有個年輕人頂著滿頭風沙，站在門前。可當他揚起脖子，抬頭望了一眼，便見到一個黑色的影子倏忽閃過。

晚餐正如亞瑟所言，十分單調乏味，他從櫥櫃裡拿出幾個牛肉罐頭，一股腦兒地倒進口鍋子，加了些水，放在爐子上加熱，客廳內頓時充斥廉價罐頭的油臭味。待湯滾了，亞瑟來到臥室，要喊布魯斯吃晚餐。

這年輕人已經換了身衣服，黑色的開襟羊毛衫，搭上一條熨得筆直的長褲。他正在整理行李，半開的行李箱中大半都是書本和文件，一摞摞捆好，堆疊在一塊兒。亞瑟讀不清那些厚重書本背脊上燙金的標題，自他離開阿克漢精神病院，他的視力就衰退不少，許多東西都得瞇縫起眼才能看清楚。

亞瑟站在臥室門口，看著布魯斯隨手拿起一本書，翻了開來。眼前這年輕人的相貌英俊，下頷厚實，凸出的顎骨方正銳利，嘴唇削薄，竟讓他感到幾分眼熟。他緊盯布魯斯好一陣，嘴巴開開闔闔了好幾回，卻吐不出任何聲音。他許久沒和生人接觸，現下要他主動開口，他還真不知道該如何起頭。

最後他敲了下臥室的門，布魯斯聞聲抬頭。

亞瑟語氣平板地道：「晚餐準備好了。」

他們在靜默中用餐，牛肉湯的味道膩人，肉塊乾硬。就算坐在破爛的沙發上頭，享用廉價的罐頭餐，布魯斯的禮儀依然完美得無可挑剔，那是他人所學不來，由渾然天成的養尊處優所培養出來的優雅氣度。

亞瑟就不同了，他忙活了一整天，早就飢腸轆轆，就算味道再怎麼糟糕，也能吃得津津有味，有時動作太急，濺出些湯汁到身上，他也渾不在意，只隨手一抹。他幾口就將整碗湯吃個精光，轉過頭，只見布魯斯的碗依舊半滿，年輕人正細細咀嚼牛肉，若有所思似地微瞇著眼睛。

收音機開著，收訊並不好，得過上好幾秒，才能勉強辨認新聞主播所說的字句。在最近一週內，高譚市已經發生了三起銀行搶案，造成七人死亡，多人受傷。亞瑟聽著這些駭人聳動的新聞，內心毫無波瀾。他不知有多少年沒有踏足高譚市，曾經深刻在他腦中的鼎沸人聲和車水馬龍都化為了新聞主播口中的模糊印象。他的記憶早就被藥物切割成無數個片段，落在記憶的長河裡，成了一條條滑溜的魚，而他站在岸上，試圖赤手捉魚，卻落得兩手皆空，滿身狼狽。有時他會忽然記起一些微不足道的事情，比如潘妮那由化學調配出來的玫瑰洗髮水的香氣；或公寓前那道長梯在路燈之下被拉得老長的影子。

「真可怕。」主播道，「高譚市的犯罪率居高不下⋯⋯」

「你是從高譚來的？」亞瑟突然開口問道。

布魯斯放下碗，側過頭來看亞瑟，答道：「我在高譚市出生，但我有很長一段時間都在國外讀書。」

亞瑟漫不經心地點著頭，「你回高譚市多久了？」

「最近才回來。」

「看來你也不大熟高譚的狀況了。」亞瑟道。布魯斯尚未開口，新聞主播的語氣突地變得歡快：「布魯斯・韋恩在哪裡？我想很多高譚市民都和我一樣好奇。高譚市的首富上個禮拜才剛留學歸來，大家正在期待他未來的動向，他卻毫無聲息，韋恩公司至今也未發表任何聲明。這讓人不禁猜測，難道布魯斯・韋恩又一次離開了高譚？」

亞瑟聽了，眉頭微蹙，喃喃道：「那孩子又去哪裡了？」

「你很在意他？」

「當然，我每天都為了他的消息聽新聞。他可是我的⋯⋯」亞瑟話至一半，抿起唇，端詳起身旁的年輕人，「你說你叫作布魯斯。」

客廳裡頭的燈亮得刺目，襯得落在布魯斯額前的髮絲格外漆黑，絲絨布簾一般地在他蒼白的頰側落下陰影。他默不作聲地回視亞瑟，一雙海藍色的眼睛混著抹灰，清淺如春雨過後的天，晦暗如風雨將至的海。

亞瑟望著那雙眼，突然之間無法呼吸，胸口直發緊。他想，自己先前究竟多麽愚蠢，才沒認出這雙眼睛。就算他的記憶已經成了一潭渾水，他依然記得自己曾蹲在高大的鐵門之前，握著欄杆，頂著顆滑稽的紅鼻子，對那面無表情的孩子變出一束魔術花。這雙眼睛也時常出現在他的筆記本上。在臥室的上舖，床墊之下，藏著那本記滿笑話的筆記本，其中一張泛黃的紙頁上貼著韋恩一家三口的照片。那是他從報紙上剪下來的畫面，多年過去，油墨早就糊去了上頭的人臉，可他仍時不時翻開那一頁，指尖在年僅八歲的布魯斯・韋恩臉上摩娑——那是他在世上唯一的血親，唯一和他有聯繫的人，唯一的弟弟。

他晃了下腦袋，不敢置信地瞪著布魯斯，吞吞吐吐地道：「你就是⋯⋯」

布魯斯沒讓他把話說完。「我只是個研究員。」年輕人淡淡地道，「還有牛肉湯嗎？」

有好長一段時間，亞瑟只傻站在原地，直愣愣地看著布魯斯，收音機那頭正在播報市長外遇的緋聞，他卻絲毫不在意。他正試著將那男孩的面容和眼前的年輕男人重疊在一塊。多年前的那天，天色陰暗，他走到韋恩宅邸的大門，緩緩蹲在男孩面前。那孩子面無表情地看著他，一如現在的布魯斯。「當然，」他連連點頭，「鍋子裡還有。」

客廳和廚房不過幾步之遙，亞瑟卻走得跌跌撞撞。他的步子虛浮，險些跌倒，扶著牆壁，好不容易才站穩腳步。他端起鍋子，剛回過身，就被嚇了一跳。布魯斯不知何時已經站在他身後，年輕人比他高上不少，從他手裡接過鍋子，把餘下的湯倒進碗中。鍋中的湯汁已經冷去，成了晶凍狀。亞瑟穩下呼吸，道：「只剩下這些了，如果你還想要，我可以再⋯⋯」

「不用了，佛萊克先生。」布魯斯道，「謝謝你。」

布魯斯・韋恩的到來太過乍然，一點兒也不真實。若不是櫥櫃裡的藥罐半滿，亞瑟簡直以為自己生出了一個荒誕的幻覺。他看著布魯斯走到沙發旁，恍恍惚惚地意識到這人的存在與這座破敗的燈塔有多麼格格不入。這年輕人本應受萬人敬仰，享盡世間所有榮華富貴，而非待在這狹窄的客廳裡，捧著碗油膩的牛肉湯。可現今他卻神態自若地往嘴裡送著湯水，聽著收訊不良的廣播新聞。

我的弟弟。亞瑟想。這就是我的弟弟。

在無數個夜裡，亞瑟會聽著外頭的風聲，想像布魯斯身在何處。他從新聞廣播得知關於布魯斯的點點滴滴：聽說他在韋恩夫婦去世後就離開了高譚市，到別的國家求學；聽說他決定在學成之後在外繼續闖蕩，歸期未知。在亞瑟的幻想中，布魯斯・韋恩風度翩翩，氣度非凡，談吐溫和，比世上任何年輕人都要出色。而這讓他驕傲無比。他雖然沒有實質陪伴過布魯斯——他們只見過一次面，而且時間短得可憐——但他總愛在腦海中揣摩兩人共度的時光：他會在學校的大門等待布魯斯放學，兄弟倆一邊說笑，一邊踏上歸途；他會為布魯斯舉辦最精彩生日派對，表演精妙的魔術。打從他知道布魯斯的存在，他就發誓將一切都奉獻給這孩子。

亞瑟緊盯布魯斯，想把那線條如刃的側臉牢記下來。「你的家人，」他緩緩地開口道，「他們放心讓你單獨來這裡？」

布魯斯抬起頭，「我常常自己到外頭做研究。」

「你大多時間都不在家？」

布魯斯含糊地應了一聲，反問道：「你呢？」

「我？」亞瑟笑了起來，「我就住在這裡。」

「你在這裡多久了？」

「十年，二十年，或是更久。我記不清了。我的腦子早就被藥搞得一塌糊塗。管理局的人沒先告訴你嗎？我以前待過阿克漢，出來之後就被指派到這裡看守燈塔了。」亞瑟指著一旁的藥罐，「這些都是我的藥。」

布魯斯放下湯碗，「我知道。管理局的人有提醒過我，但我還是想過來。」

「為什麼？」

布魯斯的眼睛像極了窗外的濤濤風浪。他說：「我只是想來研究浪潮。」


	2. Chapter 2

02.

在亞瑟混亂的記憶中，他難得地清楚記得阿克漢精神病院中的一道牆。和病院裡頭的其他牆不同，那道牆雪白如新，毫無磨損。他時常將手掌放牆面上，然後閉上眼睛，一待就是許久。牆面冷硬，如若他凝神感受指下的觸感，他能夠摸到油漆刷過時留下的痕跡。 _在將來的某一天，_ 他總這樣告訴自己， _我會毀了這面牆，打破它、摧毀它，直到齏粉不留。_

而今他看著布魯斯・韋恩的臉，竟感到和以往那股相似的情緒油然而生。可他不想傷害布魯斯，與之相反，他想保護這個年輕人。他想杜絕所有可能傷到布魯斯的事物，為他捧來世上所有的珍寶。這連入睡依舊眉頭緊蹙的孩子是他僅存的親人，是多年來他唯一的慰藉。

當年他被派到這座塔中，終日與風浪作伴，甚至連潘妮的面容也記不得，正惶惶不安之際，他翻開筆記本，發現那張照片，讀到那孩子是他同父異母的弟弟，幾乎流下淚來。那是劫後餘生後的如釋重負，大難不死之後的喜極而泣，亞瑟・佛萊克向來不怕孤寂，他只怕孑然一身，無人聞問。他牽掛布魯斯・韋恩，一如過去他關心潘妮那般。

亞瑟頭一次向送補給品的比利要求收音機，是在他被送進燈塔的第五個月。比利是名精神矍鑠的老人，一下巴銀白茂密的鬍子，虯結的毛髮間沾滿了點點沙粒。他揚起眉毛，問道：「你要收音機做什麼？」

「聽新聞。」亞瑟回答道，「我想知道外頭的事情。」

「我可不認為管理局的人會批准這東西。」比利咕噥道，「那群傢伙連包香菸都不肯給你。」他凝視平靜無波的海面，思忖半晌，嘆了口氣，「好吧，我會和他們提這件事情。但你別抱有太高的期望。」

就如比利所言，管理局拒絕了亞瑟的要求。「我說過了，他們不可能會答應。」比利一邊說一邊從懷中掏出一包香菸，塞進亞瑟手裡，「拿去。我不知道你習慣抽哪個牌子的菸，就照著自己的喜好挑了。」

亞瑟手中的菸盒挺舊，包裝上頭一名年輕女郎笑容發皺。「謝了，比利。」他說，「但你能不能再向他們提一次？」

「我可不認為他們會同意。」比利說。而直到第十五個月，亞瑟依舊沒有得到收音機，可他每個月都要求老人替他傳話。「我只是想要聽人說話。」他說，沒敢將布魯斯・韋恩的名字掛在嘴邊，唯恐弟弟的存在也被送來的藥片抹消，「這裡只有風浪的聲音，簡直讓人發瘋。」

「你可別隨便說那個詞。」比利警告他，「別忘了你的藥。」

「我不記得任何事。」亞瑟說，「到底有什麼好怕的？」

「只有你不記得。」老人說，「其他人可是記得一清二楚。」

「那你記得嗎？」亞瑟問道。

比利哼笑起來，他搖著腦袋，反問道：「我看起來像是會記事的年紀嗎？」從那之後，比利每回送補給品，都會帶來一包菸和一份當週的報紙。「省著點看，」他老這般叮囑亞瑟，「我可是得藏著掖著才能把這東西帶給你。」

而亞瑟，滿腦子只有布魯斯・韋恩的亞瑟・佛萊克自然不會聽老人的勸告。他總在第一時間翻開報紙，如饑似渴地尋找任何與韋恩有關的報導，就算只是隻字片語，他也萬分珍惜地剪下，貼在筆記本上。他彷彿一頭餓極了的豺狼，哪怕是一根毫無碎肉、乾巴巴的骨頭也能啃得津津有味。

比利最後一次送來補給品，他臉色青白，咳嗽不止，病得厲害，得扶著船才能直起腰。一片片白花花的浪朝著礁石拍湧而來，搖動船身，他就跟著一晃一晃。亞瑟擔憂地瞧著他，「比利，你病了。」

老人無精打采地扯了下嘴角，「打開放罐頭的箱子。」

亞瑟不明所以，比利又道：「快點。我可沒那麼多時間跟你耗。」他只好依言行事，打開紙箱，赫然發現裡頭裝著台收音機。他驚訝地看向比利，老人這下是真笑了，言談間頗有幾分得意洋洋的味道，「那是我送你的禮物。費了我好大的勁才藏在箱子裡頭。」

「天啊，比利，」亞瑟拿出那收音機，雙手微微發抖。他終於可以親耳聽見布魯斯・韋恩的消息。如果幸運的話，他也許能聽到布魯斯本人的聲音。「謝謝你。」

「這是餞別禮。」比利說，「我以後不會來了。」他打著哆嗦，點燃一根香菸，咬在嘴裡，「小心點，別讓上頭的人發現我給你這東西。」

亞瑟一時之間不知該如何反應，他看著老人發黃的眼白及逐日稀疏的鬍子。比利是這一年多來唯一和他有交流的人，相處的時間雖不長，到底還是有了些交情。他雖得了心心念念的收音機，卻失去了一個熟人。他甚至不敢稱呼比利為朋友。他問道：「那誰會代替你的工作？」

「我不知道。」比利揮了揮手，抬頭看了眼天色，「我該走了。」船隻白漆斑駁，上頭的字母模糊不清。他吃力地爬上船，忽然扭過頭來，「記得，別讓他們發現收音機。」他咳著嗽，又補了一句，「記住我說的話。」

海風呼嘯，老人發動了馬達。亞瑟抱著收音機，望著那艘漸行漸遠的船，喊道：「謝了，比利！」比利沒有回頭，他只揚起手，將菸頭丟進海中。從那之後，亞瑟每天都會固定收聽新聞。他不在乎高譚市日漸攀升的犯罪率，也不在乎那些無辜受害的市民。他只在乎布魯斯・韋恩。他從新聞得知布魯斯不曾回到高譚市，留下一名管家打理韋恩家的一切；他從主播口中明白，布魯斯所就讀的學校歷史悠久，人文薈萃。

這些消息成了他白日的動力，夜裡的美夢。多年之後，他根本不敢相信，長大成人的布魯斯就站在他身側，同他一起看著灰煙裊裊而上。「我在燒垃圾。」他解釋道，腳邊一個隨手挖掘的坑洞中正燃著熊熊烈火，「我每個禮拜都會燒一次。如果你有任何不要的東西，就交給我，我替你處理。」這天挺冷，前一夜下了雪，礁石表面積了層薄雪。他腳踩著雪水，裹緊身上老舊的毛呢外套，「外頭太冷的話，你可以先回塔裡。」

燒垃圾的氣味可一點也不好聞，布魯斯卻絲毫不被這臭氣干擾，神色如常。「我不冷。」他見亞瑟打著顫，又道：「你才該先回去。」

亞瑟搖著頭，「我沒事，我還要等補給品送來。」他吸了吸鼻子，「以前送補給品來的是個老人，叫作比利。我不知道他的全名。他對我挺好，就是他送了我那台收音機。」

「現在送補給品的是誰？」布魯斯問。

「我不知道。」亞瑟說，「會有一艘船開來，然後補給品全被扔下船。」

燒垃圾堆的火被海風吹得老高，焰心模糊了空氣，扭曲了他們腳下的砂石。亞瑟盯著那堆垃圾，低聲道：「我一直想要有個爸爸。」

布魯斯看向他。亞瑟兀自滔滔不絕：「我從小就跟我媽媽待在一起，從來都不知道擁有父親是什麼滋味。也或許我曾經有過，但我忘記了。我的腦袋都被藥搞砸了。」他的聲音越發地細，「你的父母呢？布魯斯。」

布魯斯的烏髮被海風吹得凌亂不堪。他的雙手插在大衣口袋之內，焚燒而上的煙塵遮去了神情。「他們很好。」

「你的父親是什麼樣的人？」

布魯斯過了會兒才回答：「他是我見過最正直的人。」

「他對你好嗎，布魯斯？」

「他對我很好。」

「聽來是個非常稱職的父親。」亞瑟又笑了一聲，「我真希望我也有那樣的父親。但就像我說的，也許我曾經有過，只是我忘記了。」

「你忘記了多少事情？」布魯斯問。

「我大部分的人生。」亞瑟說，「我記不起來到這座燈塔之前的事情。」他比劃著身後高而窄，頂端如長矛般尖銳的燈塔。塔頂一盞燈在灰白的天之下旋轉，週而復始，永不消停。「我只記得待在這裡的事情。但是你別擔心，我還是知道如何煮飯跟做家務，所以待會兒補給品來了，我們今晚可以吃點好的。蛤蜊湯罐頭的味道比牛肉罐頭好太多了。」他朝海面瞇起眼，「船來了。」

和先前不同，這回的補給品並沒有被隨意扔到地上。幾名穿著制服的年輕人走下船，對亞瑟視若無睹，只朝布魯斯點頭示意。他們搬下許多個箱子，數量遠比之前要多，其中還有幾袋子的生鮮食物。布魯斯含糊地解釋道：「牛肉罐頭吃多了對身體不好。」

亞瑟直盯著他瞧，然後笑了幾聲。

那天晚上，收音機放著歌，年輕的女歌手鼻音濃重，唱著和她年齡並不相符的悲情歌詞。布魯斯坐在沙發上讀書，姿態閒適，嘴唇微抿。亞瑟在廚房忙活了好一陣，煎了牛排，搗了薯泥，又煮了南瓜湯。他們在太過吵鬧的流行樂中用餐，誰也沒說話。洗碗盤的時候，亞瑟婉拒了布魯斯的幫忙，「去休息，布魯斯。」他說，「洗個澡，做你自己的事。」

年輕人還想開口，亞瑟又說：「雜事都交給我打理就好。」

而亞瑟的確把一切打理得整潔有序。他長年住在燈塔，自然對這裡所有事物暸若指掌。先前他獨自待在塔內，一個人的生活索然無味，便會犯懶，連便盆都擱上好一陣子才清洗。布魯斯的到來讓他一改常態，每天大清早就醒來，躡手躡腳地爬下床，生怕驚動了睡在下舖的年輕人。他洗刷廁所，清掃客廳，甚至連那多年未洗的桌巾也用水狠狠搓洗了，直洗得他手指通紅。

他每天為布魯斯準備早餐，煎得焦脆的培根和半生不熟的荷包蛋，再搭上一片吐司。亞瑟和布魯斯相處越久，就越了解對方的習慣，如若前一晚布魯斯讀書讀得晚了，他早餐時就偏好一杯咖啡；可若他睡得早些，他便要喝上一杯熱茶。

布魯斯經常外出，他會帶著本筆記本，還有些亞瑟喊不出名稱的儀器，站在礁岩邊緣，一待就是許久。每當亞瑟擦窗子，就會看見他穿著那深色大衣，孤身直面灰白的天與蒼茫的海，風吹落幾綹髮絲，拂在他的藍眼睛之前。

布魯斯遙望海面，亞瑟則站在塔上，俯視著他。從遠處看來，布魯斯的背影那樣細瘦，模樣那般年輕，讓亞瑟不禁生出錯覺，彷彿自己仍蹲在鐵大門的另一頭，試圖讓那孩子露出笑容。

「佛萊克先生，」布魯斯在一次晚餐時開口，他不得不提高音量，因為收音機的音樂吵得令人頭疼。如今亞瑟已經不聽新聞廣播了，他本就對高譚市毫無興趣，而他唯一在乎的人近在眼前。

「叫我亞瑟就好。」亞瑟說。

布魯斯張了張嘴，乾笑一聲：「你不用連床單和內衣褲也替我洗。」他停頓一下，「亞瑟。」

「我只是順手而已，沒什麼大不了。」

「我明白，」布魯斯語帶遲疑，「你對我太好了。」

亞瑟眼睛突地一亮，目光熱烈，「我只是在盡一個主人的責任，」他大著膽子，又補了一句，「我希望你能像待在家一樣舒服。」

布魯斯叉子上的雞肉塊淌著油汁，沿著肉紋緩緩滴落盤中。他垂下眼睛，「謝謝你，亞瑟，」他的語調生硬，聲音冰冷得好似挾上了塔外的風霜，「你真慷慨。」

亞瑟絲毫沒察覺到布魯斯的異狀，聞言反倒沾沾自喜起來。「這是我應該做的。」他說，「布魯斯，你有沒有任何兄弟姐妹？」

「我是獨生子。」

「我也是。」亞瑟說，「我一直——」他興奮得臉頰直發燙，話說不利索，眼帶期待地盯著布魯斯，「一直想要有個弟弟。」

布魯斯沒再答話，任由嘈鬧的樂曲盈滿狹窄的客廳。亞瑟兀自喋喋不休：「如果你願意的話，布魯斯，你可以把我當作你的——」

布魯斯突然出聲道：「我吃飽了。」他站起身，端著餐盤往廚房走去。窄小的水槽中放著亞瑟尚未清洗的平底鍋，切肉刀擱在一旁，刀柄朝外，在流理臺邊搖搖欲墜，布魯斯剛放下盤子，稍一不慎，就碰落了刀。刀尖劃過手背，他還不及做出任何反應，亞瑟便急匆匆地來到他身旁，捧著他的手，放在眼前細細端詳。

「你流血了。」亞瑟的聲音發顫，「天啊，都怪我沒把刀收好。」

那傷口極淺，幾不可見，僅流出幾顆血珠，布魯斯甚至沒感到疼。他想抽回手，亞瑟卻死死攅著他的手，緊盯那道口子。「抱歉，布魯斯，」亞瑟語帶慌亂，「我現在就去拿繃帶跟藥膏。」

「不用了。」布魯斯隨手抹去那幾滴血，「小傷而已。」

亞瑟卻蒼白著一張臉，「這怎麼行。我不能讓你出任何事。」

「冷靜點，亞瑟。」布魯斯耐著性子道，「你太激動了。」

「我當然會擔心，你可是我的⋯⋯」亞瑟猛地打住。他雙唇抿得死緊，終於鬆開手，小心翼翼地覷了布魯斯一眼，「我的客人。」

布魯斯不發一語，雙手插進褲兜。兩人之間一陣沈默，亞瑟站在年輕人跟前，莫名地緊張，千萬句話匯集在舌尖，卻一個字都吐不出來。他想問布魯斯是否記得那個在鐵門前擺弄道具花的小丑，甚至想問布魯斯是否知道自己擁有仍血親，而非孤身一人。

可布魯斯並不想表明身份。這是他們倆之間心照不宣的共識，不言自明的事實。收音機的流行樂戛然而止，轉而放起了抒情的鋼琴曲。亞瑟吸了吸鼻子，彎下腰，撿起菜刀：「抱歉，我下次會記得把刀收好。」

布魯斯側過身子，讓出流理台前的位置。他走到客廳，把其餘的碗盤都端了過來，在旁邊站了會兒，才低聲道：「是我太粗心了，沒注意到那把刀。」

亞瑟正在搓弄洗碗的海綿，冰冷的水沖得他指尖發紅。「不。你沒做錯任何事。」他抬起頭，直視青年那雙藍灰色的眼睛，語氣真摯，「相信我，布魯斯，都是我的問題。」


End file.
